


First Glance

by Halibugz



Series: Reincarnation AU [6]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Adoption, Alex and Lafayette are brothers, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, College, Father-Son Relationship, George Washington adopts Alexander Hamilton, George Washington adopts Lafayette, JOHN IS IN THIS, Mother-Son Relationship, Revelation, Washingdad, alex is the washington's adopted son, lafayette is the washington's adopted son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 20:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17926079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halibugz/pseuds/Halibugz
Summary: “Who is that?” John asked, becoming a little breathless when he saw him. Lafayette caught the look and couldn’t help but smile.“That is my brother,” Laf answered.Alex didn't remember him. But John would wait for him.





	First Glance

**Author's Note:**

> Hoity Toity look it's John-boy. I was actually going to write Alex's revelation but I needed John to be introduced first so I took that of that.

“A fan of historical nonsense?” John heard as he looked the history section up and down at the campus bookstore. He was really looking to see if there was any information that he could scrounge up about the past. He had recently had his revelation as a college student. He remembered the death, the pain. He remembered his entire life. His father, who had doted on him as the oldest son and sent him to prestigious schools in London. His siblings, who adored him. The war. His _death._ He was trying to learn absolutely anything he could about the time he missed. More than what the schools did. Schools _lie._

“Huh?” John looked up with wide eyes to see the dark-skinned stranger in front of him. Taller. Maybe a little younger, though. By a few years. The kid was probably a freshman. But he had an accent and looked terribly familiar.

“The books? You like historical nonsense?” the stranger asked again.

“It’s not _nonsense,_ it’s just…” John trailed off. “I just want to learn as much as I can about history. I want to know what I’m missing, you know?”

“ _Oui,_ my brother is the same way,” the stranger replied. “My name is Lafayette. What’s yours?”

“Um…John. John Lawrence,” John replied. He looked the stranger – Lafayette – up and down. Was this the same Lafayette. The very same that he remembered from his past life? “Lafayette is kind of a strange name.”

“It is a family name. I am originally from France, and I was named after one of my ancestors. A Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette,” Laf answered. “Even after I was adopted, my family decided to keep the name. They thought it fitting, I suppose, or maybe they didn’t want me to lose my historical heritage.”

“You mean you’re related to Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette from the American and French Revolutions?” John asked with wide eyes. This kid was a direct descendent from one of his friends! Maybe he knew something!

“I believe so. At least my father used to tell me that,” Laf explained. “Are you a freshman?”

“Actually I’m a junior,” John answered. “But you’re a freshman, right? How do you like it here so far?”

“Oh, it’s perfect! To be honest, I was a little scared about coming here, but I feel at home here,” Lafayette answered. “Would you like to come get coffee with me? I would very much like to get to know you, John Lawrence.”

“Sure.” John put down one of the books he was looking at to walk with Lafayette to the coffee shop across the way. Everything was close together being on the college campus. There was even a tiny grocery store and pharmacy.

When walking into the coffee shop, the first person John noticed was a hunched over figure with dark hair pulled into a messy bun. He was looking at several different books at a time and scribbling notes furiously in a notebook next to him. He even had a laptop open in front of him that had different notes displayed there.

He was perfect.

“ _Who_ is _that_?” John asked, becoming a little breathless when he saw him. Lafayette caught the look and couldn’t help but smile.

“That is my brother,” Laf answered. “Alexander! Look away from your notes, I’ve made a friend!” Lafayette nudged John into the direction of the table as he called out to his brother. Alex just happened to look up from his notes and catch John’s eyes. “John Lawrence, this is my brother, Alexander Warren. Alexander, this is John Lawrence.”

“Hey,” John greeted, a little breathless. This couldn’t be a coincidence. Two brothers, Alexander and Lafayette? What were the chances? Alex and Lafayette were already like brothers to Washington in their first lives. This had to be it. This had to be them.

“Hey,” Alex replied. “John, right?

“Yeah.” John nodded. Alex smirked.

“You sure got a lot of freckles.”


End file.
